hunting the magical
by TheDoctorin221b
Summary: The next generation of Winchester have taken up hunting in order to find their missing parents and may find a bit more than they bargained for. destiel, sabriel and adamandriel with a side portion of fatherly king of hell.


The rain poured down onto the roof of the abandoned warehouse, the sound of the rain drowning out the footsteps of the three teenage hunters as they slowly crept to the main hanger sized room keeping close to the edge of the wall. The tallest of the three turned to his friends he signalled for them all to slip up and go different ways, with a nod of understanding they all went there designated ways. The three were all in different parts of the warehouse when they suddenly heard a high pitched scream of terror quickly cut off by a dull thud. The three of them all ran to the source of the sound, sprinting a big side room to see an unconscious middle aged woman tied to a chair in the middle of the room being predatorily circle by tall man with dark eyes containing an evil look. The man looked when he saw the teenagers and sneered at them. "Well if it isn't the Winchesters, it seems you're not as bad as the rumours say seeing as your just children." The stranger paused observing the three of them hungrily before speaking again this time with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "So this is all Sam and Dean Winchester can conjure up to defeat me? Three pint-sized Nephilims, one of which is a moose." He sneered at the teens, who grinned cheekily at the stranger the tall one advanced a bounce in his step. "Well you see, if you know about my moose heritage then you also know about our parents especially hers." The tall boy said pointing behind him to the small teenage girl. "Total daddy's girl she is and if you hurt her or any of us you won't only have Sam and Dean Winchester on your tail but also two very angry angels with the power to kill you with just their hands as well." The boy finished off with a proud grin, which faltered as the man advanced towards him grinning like a hungry animal. He suddenly lunged at the boy who simple stepped aside and watched as the man tripped over his bag and struggled around on the floor before standing up and fixing the boy with a death glare and starting striding purposefully towards him. When the stranger was merely a few steps away he stopped as though faced with an invisible barrier, he looked down to see a spray painted devil's trap and looked up to see three smug looking faces staring righting back at him. The girl looked at him with a determined look, pulling a small silver flask out of her pocket and unscrewing it, walking up to the circle she started to speak. "So tell me you black eyed son of a bitch, where are all the Winchester, and know that if you don't say we well make." The girl threatened. The stranger observed the girl and the two others before letting out a dry course laugh. The girl looked uncertain for a moment before pushing the bottle forward, spraying the man in water that made him scream. Just as the girl was about speak again a groan was heard from behind them, the girl turned to see both the boys rush to the woman's side who seemed to be awakening. "Come on Mary, we have to get her to a hospital, just leave him." The tall boy insisted. The girl looked at the boys then turned and glared at the man before following the boys who had untied the woman and helped her up between them. Just as the three of them were at the door at cruel voice shouted, "Just so you know if the Winchesters were dead EVERYONE would know, I mean those men and their angel husbands alone have their own reserved cells so deep down in the pit even Crowley doesn't go down there." The man finished with a sneer. It was in that moment that Mary finally crack, she pulled out her demon knife and in one solid movement spun around and threw the knife at the man who gave a brief look of confusion and awe before the knife lodged itself in the chest, a few golden sparks when through his body and he fell to the ground the look of shock etched onto his fac. The tall boy gave the girl an annoyed look, telling her to clean up her mess and meet them back at the bunker and left. Two hours of shovelling in an empty field with only her phones playlist and her thoughts, Mary had disposed of the dead demon and almost broken her back from all the digging. The girl picked up her torch and used it to collect her shovel and bag before departing the field to her stolen blue car parked by the gate, after throwing her bag and shovel in the boot and hopping in the driver's seat and driving off into the night Fall Out Boy blaring out the radio.

Back at the Men of Letters bunker the two boys had just returned from the hospital and were being lectured by an annoyed king of hell and lesbian fangirl.

"Bobby Frank and John Garth Winchester you have once again broken the no hunting after 11 rule and appear to have left Mary behind, now you better have a good excuse for breaking the rules and leaving your sister and cousin behind." Crowley said with a serious tone to the two guilty looking boys, John (the tall one) took the opportunity to speak while Bobby silently observed the two fuming adult in a way only the son of Castiel Winchester would.

"Well we were interrogating a notorious demon around here who's been terrorising the local women and we were late because we had to take the poor woman who was tortured and then Mary lost her very short temper with the demon and we told her to clean up her mess so she left to deal with the body and will be home soon." John explained coolly grinning when he saw the adults calm down.

"That's all OK but you still broke the rules and therefore the two of you are on washing duty while Mary will be on cleaning duty." Charlie concluded, grinning evilly as the boys cringed for themselves and Mary who would now have to clean the whole bunker as a punishment including the toilets whereas they would only have to wash everyone's clothes for a week. "Now go get something to eat and go to bed Chrissie's gang said they'll be back soon." Crowley said holding a hand up to stop the boy's protests. "And that is alright with us because they are legally adults and you three are not and they told us in advanced where they were going and for how long for." The king of hell explained with a smirk, he gestured for the boys to go and watched as the boys both stomped away grumbling under their breath.

Crowley gave an exhausted sigh, the last two years hadn't been easy for any of them first Dean and Castiel had gone missing and left their twins Bobby and Mary to fend for themselves, then Sam and Gabriel had also gone missing leaving John alone and having no one the children had gone to the safest place they knew and called the most trusting person they knew, so then it was Mary, Bobby and John all holed up in the bunker with Charlie playing mother and using all the time to find so proof of their parents whereabouts and then the worst thing happened, two month after the disappearance of the Winchester, Adam and Samandiel had disappeared leaving 4 year old Michael and 2 year old Alfie, the Winchester children had taken to the bunker (even though Adam had severed all contact with his half-brothers after being rescued from the cage and wasn't actually a Winchester the boys took the surname anyway) and it was then that Charlie admitted she needed help looking after the kids so called Garth who lasted 2 days in the bunker until he cracked under the pressure of 3 hormonal teens and 2 homesick toddlers, before leaving he gave Charlie the number of a friend of Dean and Sam's who had her own group of hunters who could help. So Garth left and Charlie called the group and two days later Krissy, Aiden and Josephine moved in and became all their big sisters and brother and they all became one big bunker family. Eventually due to all the stress of losing their parents, Bobby, Mary and John got kicked out of school for their drastically low attendance and Krissy's gang were hunting so rarely at home and so Charlie decided to explore the bunker to find anything that could help lead them to the Winchester or explain here they had gone. It was then that Crowley called Dean's mobile that Mary kept and told her that he owed the Winchesters and would any help any way he could and so he moved into the bunker, it took a while to learn to trust the king of hell but after almost two years of normality the bunker family had started to trusted him and they now saw both Charlie and Crowley as the mum and dad figures.

The small blue car drove silently down a deserted highway, the driver hummed along to the music (which had changed from Fall Out Boy to Paramore) and drummed her finger along the steering wheel remembering the time her dad had taught her to drive after he found her good mechanical skills when she fixed the Impala.

_Dean Winchester stood gaping at the scene in front of him, his 12 year daughter stood in front of the bonnet of the Impala a wrench in her hand, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration, oil smeared across her face and hands. She stopped her experimenting a moment a moment before jumping off the stool and crouching in front of the driver's seat with her feet on the pedals, placed and turned the keys in the slot to emit a beautiful purr that sent pleasurable shivers down Dean's back. "Where'd you learn that Mary-Jo?" He asked with a bright smile as Mary turned around dropping her tools in shock. "I didn't break her, dad please don't tell me off." Pleaded Mary her bottom lip quivering, Dean's smile dropped at the sight of the guilty looking girl and he put on a comforting smile, pulling her into a hug that made him topple over and sit on the stool. "Don't worry princess I'm not angry and of course I'm not going to tell you off because I know you made her better." The ex-hunter paused thinking, before continuing with a vibrant smile. "Hey, tell you what now you've fixed her how about I teach how to drive her." Dean proposed with a grin, Mary looked up at her dad with big innocent eyes full of awe. "Seriously?" She asked. Dean sat forward on the stool in front of his daughter, he looked her in the eye and said very seriously. "Listen very carefully Mary I now trust you with Baby and you mustn't tell Bobby this but one day me and pops won't be here and this car will be yours so you have to know how to look after her which you do and you also need to know how to use her because what's the use of a car if you can't drive it." He finished smirking. Mary was quiet for a moment before throwing her arms around her dad's neck making him topple over the stool, both of them landing in a giggling heap on the floor. _

_Later that day after many failures and a few bruises, Dean stood at the side of a very long stretch of unused road safely outside their neighbourhood and watched with pride as his pre-teen daughter placed the keys in the ignition as show and placed her feet on the pedals, slowly moving forward she began to pick up speed. Dean beamed as she sped past him pure joy written all over her face, she came to a stop at the end of the road, turned around and drove up to her awaiting father. He opened the passenger door and got into the passenger seat, beaming with pride as Mary started up the engine and drove them back home. Neither of them could contain there laughter when they returned to Bobby and Pops shocked looks. The aftermaths of the driving lessons though were not so fun, the first was Bobbies hurt and left out looks and Pops death glare's but the worst was the argument that night, Dad and Pops shouted so much that Mary slept with Bobby and the next day Dad took them to say with Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabriel and their cousin John for a few days._

The car slowed down as she reached the bunker, yawning as she stopped the car, got out and collected her things before locking the car and turning around and freezing at the sight in front of her. She ducked behind a bush and got out her mobile to call her brother. The phone the dialling tone sounded covering up Mary's laboured breaths.

Bobbie: Hello

Mary: Bobbie, I'm outside the bunker, there are people outside.

Bobbie: Just stay there sis I'm coming to get you

Mary: Wait Bobbie, I think it might be them.

Bobbie: are you sure Krissy and the others didn't just bring home some friends

Mary: no all of them are much taller and there are eight of them and three of them have wings that the other five clearly can't see.

Bobbie: What should we do?

Mary: wait until they're in the lobby then turn on the gas, then tie them up and take them to the dungeon.

Bobbie: OK I'll tell the others the plan; we'll turn on the lobby's fans when they're in the dungeon so you can come in soon.

Mary: OK I'll go back and sit in the car when they go in.

Bobbie: OK see you in a minute. Be safe

Mary: Don't worry, I always am.

Bobbie snorted and put the phone down.

Mary peered through the bush and heard a metal clunk as the door of the bunker opened and saw the group of adults peer over there shoulders before entering the bunker followed by another metal clunk as the door shut.


End file.
